


【主汉康＋辅G900/马赛】伊甸之东（NC17，警告内详）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Vampires!Hank x Succubus!ConnorWerewolf!Gavin x Succubus!RK900HolySpirit!Markus X elf!Simon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：主汉康，辅G900/马赛。血族[?]!汉克x魅魔!康纳，狼人!盖文x魅魔!900，之后可能会加入圣子（其实是神的三位一体）!马库斯x光精灵!赛门，是个没什么节操的故事，文章中的所有受方都是性别流动者/无性者。

在当下这个蒸汽机和炼金术不断发展的时代，高楼林立，乌云蔽日，阳光对于血族的影响已经少了很多。况且今夜是月圆之夜，就算在过去也应该是血族最为活跃的时刻，可是汉克依旧无心工作。他一如既往的躺在床上，因为昨日凌晨喝了太多鹿血酿成的酒而感到头晕脑胀。

 

弗勒神父已经化出各种各样的吼叫信来催了几次，每一封都是在还未开始叫出声的时候，便被汉克不耐烦动动手指直接烧成了灰烬。头痛带来的不爽感伴随着教会外的黑森林中，狼人此起彼伏的嚎声到达了极点，搞得汉克心烦意乱暴躁的甚至想在那群蠢货头上开个窟窿，告诉他们大半夜的都他妈给我安静。

 

可是一想到自己的狼人同僚，此刻也很可能正在参加这场狂欢，汉克就不得不压下这口怒气，毕竟化形之后的狼人模样都差不多，他可不想因此而伤了后辈。很明显汉克是一只既不优雅、也不斯文的血族，有着普通人类老头儿一样暴躁的脾气，这让他看起来比其他血族有生气了许多，也因此和那些阴郁的老家伙们不怎么合得来。还好有弗勒神父的帮助，现在他收编在教会暗部，住在一个看似破旧的荒废教堂里，专门处理一些教会与魔物又或者精灵之间处于灰色地带的冲突。

 

这是一门苦差事，惹人厌又高强度的工作本就让人疲乏，可偏偏这项工作还最缺少人手。汉克依稀记得，弗勒上个礼拜好像说过教会近几天要给他派新的搭档，但是，管他呢，反正干这份工作的人都不会那么准时的，看看他和盖文，他们从来都是能翘班就翘的。

 

血族百米外都能感受到的低气压，明显告诉了附近的所有活物生人勿近，可偏偏就有个小魅魔误打误撞的从窗子外面撞了进来。

 

康纳饿坏了，他和900本来三天前就该到这里的，结果他们却在森林里被不知名的结界绊住了脚。天啊那是什么乌七八黑的黏稠史莱姆加上乱七八糟的章鱼爪子，贴着他们性骚扰一样磨蹭了半天，完美无缺的体现了这个结界创造者的差品味。更重要的是教会可完全没告诉他们黑森林里还有这样的防护结界！尤其他们在废了不少力气搞定这个结界之后，又直接坠入了一个复杂奇怪的迷阵。两个人兜兜转转的在这片森林里流浪了三天，补给的精气都没有饿的饥渴欲死，在终于看到了教堂的十字架的时候——两个人又发现今天是圆月，森林里刚刚化形的狼人对他们群起而攻。900被一只巨大的领头狼压在身下性致勃勃的蹭来蹭去，头狼把900舔得全身湿漉漉的，最后开心的把他的叼走了。只有康纳跌跌撞撞的逃到了教会里，试图搞清楚这里究竟是怎么回事。

 

可是——康纳他——实在是——太饿了！

 

所以当他看到自己眼前有一份质量极高、而且味道极好的“食物”的时候，他几乎是无法抗拒自己本能的便扑了过去。那是个沉睡的血族，坚毅的脸部线条，看起来英俊却又有些凶巴巴的侧脸，凌乱半长的灰发，比普通血族更加高大结实的身材。男人的眉头紧锁，看起来似乎临近发怒的边沿，可是他的身上却散发出了一股无与伦比的、超高质量的精气的味道。饿的晕晕乎乎的小魅魔也顾不得那么许多，只像是终于得救一般的，如饥似渴地解开血族的睡袍，掏出血族那根姑且还在沉睡中的大阴茎就开开心心的又吸又舔了起来。康纳兴奋的摆动着魅魔细长的小尾巴，从上到下迫切而又贪婪的舔吮着，眯着眼睛像是在吸棒棒糖似的，无比享受的吮吸着对方巨大圆润的阴茎头部，一滴不漏的吞咽着这根逐渐被他唤醒、勃起变硬的阴茎头部所溢出来的汁液。

 

啊，怎么可以如此的美味。

 

小魅魔这么想着，像是生怕有别人和他抢似的，贪婪的把那根勃起的大阴茎完全含到了口中。或许是魅魔的本性使然，康纳无师自通般的收着牙齿，小心翼翼的把那根巨大的勃起含到了自己喉咙深处，让那个厚重圆润的顶端抵着他本能收缩的喉管。尽可能的用自己的喉咙和柔软的舌尖去讨好自己口中的这个美味的大家伙，毕竟自从康纳被教会“制作”出来，他就从来没吃到过这么高质量的美味。教会为了防止魅魔失控抽干人类的精气、吞噬人类的灵魂，每次都是喂他们吃教会用炼金术分离出来的动物魂魄，他们配给的标准口粮。那些粮食生硬难吃，因为从肉体中分离了太久而变得冰冷发酸，每次吃下去胃里都沉甸甸的像是吞了玻璃似的。

 

康纳回忆着自己食不果腹的悲惨痛苦的过去，更加珍惜的享用着自己口腔里所充满的血族精气。康纳很确定眼前的人并不是一般的血族，因为他感觉不到那些普通血族苍白苦涩的气味儿，他口中的是更加活跃脉动的气息。那有点类似于人类男性的味道，但是又没有人类那样因为拥有生命和灵魂，以至于极其容易被色欲所侵染的泛出腐烂腥臭的味道。

 

“操，哪里混进来的小混蛋。”

 

汉克本来就被外面狼人此起彼伏的叫声吵的心烦，只得闭着眼睛劝自己赶快入睡。在他感觉到自己的阴茎被一张湿润柔软又会吸的小嘴包裹住，毫无保留的努力服务的时候，汉克以为自己真的成功睡着了。但是这份湿润柔软却又舒适的感觉越来越真实、越来越真实，直到那张磨人的小嘴把他粗长的阴茎贪婪的完全含了进去，甜蜜的来回舔舐吮吸之后，汉克才猛然间反应过来——操，这可不是什么甜美春梦，他真的看到一只小魅魔正埋头在他腿间，眯着眼睛像是吸冰棒一样，心情好好的正尽全力的服务着他的阴茎。

 

只是这只魅魔，看起来似乎没有汉克以前见到的那些魅魔一般妖冶，脸上魅惑的神态也远远不足，反倒是若有若无的透出了一股少年般干净纯粹的气息来。康纳嘴里含着汉克的阴茎，快乐的一舔一舔，开心的来回吮吸，额前软乎乎的小卷毛因为他的动作而稍显凌乱的垂下来了一卷儿。小魅魔幸福的扭着他线条流畅的细腰，撅着圆润挺翘的小屁股，属于恶魔的小尾巴随着一甩一甩的，似乎就差满足的哼起歌来了。这样毫无防备的动作让这只魅魔看起来真的过分天真可爱了，似乎毫无其他魅魔那种诱惑他人、取人魂魄的自觉，也没有身为魔族那种高人一等的自尊，若是其他魅魔看到自己有这样的同族，怕不是要当即羞愧欲死立刻把他逐出魔族一类。

 

虽说这只小魅魔的口活真的还可以，毕竟魅魔嘛，自带的种族天赋，床上讨好人的技巧总不能太差。但是现在可不是享受的时候，汉克用力拽住还埋在他腿间努力耕耘的小魅魔的尾巴，不由分说的把自己的阴茎从那张磨人的小嘴里抽了出来。而汉克完全勃起的阴茎和在那边吃的正香的康纳，对于汉克本人的这个决定明显都充满了不解和反对。小魅魔扭着身子往前磨蹭，可怜兮兮的伸出舌尖讨好，努力试图把那根离开坚决地准备他口腔的大肉棒往回含。可惜汉克的动作太过坚决，更何况康纳敏感的尾根还被血族攥在手里，以至于他不得不看着到嘴的美味又再次飞走了。

 

小魅魔依依不舍的放开了自己口中的巨物，因为太过渴望和贪吃，康纳在最后一刻还期待着这根阴茎的主人能回心转意似的，努力讨好般的吮了一下那个饱满的顶端，才终于放开了汉克的勃起。清亮的吮吸声在教堂内响起，几根银丝还连在康纳濡湿发红的唇和汉克巨大的阴茎之间。小魅魔微微瘪着嘴，望眼欲穿的看着那根刚刚还被自己含在嘴里，好不容易被他舔的水光发亮的、热乎乎又硬邦邦的大肉棒，委屈巴巴的百思不得其解，眼前吸的好好的美味怎么就这么飞了？难道是因为他技术太差没有经验，导致血族生气了吗？

 

小魅魔垂着头不敢直视当事人的目光一般瑟缩着，柔软的尾巴却本能的缠住了汉克的手，在大脑开始思考之前，便直直地把血族宽厚的手掌往自己屁股上摁了过来。康纳脸羞耻的微微颊泛蓝，他就是魅魔，魅魔就是贪吃又好色。况且他现在又很饿，后面湿的要命，刚刚吃下去的那些前液根本不够他做甜点垫肚子的，所以现在这样根本就是没法控制的嘛。

 

汉克倒是有点被康纳这样笨拙的本能反应逗笑了，他顺势拽住了魅魔的尾巴，用力扯了扯把小魅魔直接捞到了自己怀里，随手掏了枚教会特铸的银币摁在了康纳的额前。小魅魔有些呆愣愣的眨了眨眼睛，似乎是不知道血族这么做用意为何，只觉得那枚银币凉凉的，汉克的手掌粗糙却又温暖。

 

“看来是教会的‘作品’，所以可以破窗进来啊…”

 

汉克这么说着，又捏住小魅魔漂亮的脸蛋儿，划破康纳侧脸细嫩泛红的皮肤，顺着着伤处舔了过去。

 

“嗯…蓝血种，这种血依旧甜的要命。”

 

汉克皱了皱眉头，老年人已经没有那么能吃甜食了，但是偶尔换换口味也还不错。看来这就是弗勒之前说的「搭档」没错了，汉克这么想着，又理所当然的开始打量起康纳的装扮来。年轻的魅魔身上覆盖着少的可怜的布料，黑色的紧身抹胸和短到可怕的黑色小皮裙，看起来似乎是努力想要盖住身上的重要部，位可实际上什么都没有盖住。尤其那个过于束紧的黑色抹胸，此刻更是把康纳因为性欲而充血挺立的乳尖勒了出来，可爱的两个小圆粒在汉克眼前直挺挺的乱晃。而康纳的皮裙下面则是一马平川，短的不能再短的裙子下面没有任何代表男性特征的鼓起。同时小魅魔还被迫穿着教会特制的贞操锁，似乎是想以此来防止他在外出时猎食乱交。

 

汉克依旧是一副稀松平常的样子，宽厚的手掌顺着康纳柔软的贴在他身上的腰线一路向下，抚摸着魅魔侧腰的圣烙，确认小魅魔的名字和编号，看起来简直真的和禁欲神父似的面对诱惑不为所动。是的，毕竟少说汉克也是位活了也有千百年的血族，教会的十字架和银钉都已经对他不管用了，他还有什么场面没见过。血族不讲理的揉捏着魅魔圆润的小翘臀，理所当然的吃着豆腐，他看着眼前被饿得嗷嗷待哺浑身发软的小魅魔，考虑着自己是不是应该好心喂他吃点东西？毕竟汉克现在甚至隔着贞操锁都能感觉到那下面泛滥的湿意了。

 

小魅魔因为血族的爱抚而享受的呻吟着，像是没了骨头似的靠在汉克身上磨蹭，甜兮兮软乎乎的嘟哝着，撒娇似的亲吻汉克的侧脸，可怜巴巴的请求血族把他的贞操锁解开，请求血族可以好心喂饱他。小魅魔不老实的顺从着本能、讨好眼前的男人一般的扭动着自己的圆润挺翘的小屁股，声音软软糯糯的，可怜兮兮的解释说他在教会外的黑森林里遇到了袭击，好不容易逃出来，已经三天都没吃没喝，真的已经饿得不行了。

 

当然汉克也不是铁石心肠，总的来说他还算是个心地善良的血族。所以面对小魅魔这么真挚可怜的祈求，最终他还是好心地解开了束缚着康纳下体的贞操锁，也答应会喂小魅魔吃点东西。当然汉克所答应的「我会负责喂饱你的」，本质上的意思是，他会去教会用炼金术分离出点动物的精气和灵魂给康纳吃，而很显然康纳理解的意思是——「你现在可以来吃我的大阴茎了」。

 

所以小魅魔几乎是喜极而泣、充满感激的分开了双腿，乖巧的坐到了汉克身上，磨蹭着扒开自己早已经湿透了的私处，用自己柔软的阴唇开始来回磨蹭汉克那个粗大灼热、此刻还没有完全软下去的阴茎。让那个圆润厚重的头部在他下面那个微微打开的、隐秘的小洞口磨来磨去，借着他所分泌的爱液，来回浅浅的顶在他的小穴上滑动戳刺着。厚重的阴茎顶端在那个柔软紧致的嫩穴口被一收一缩的稍稍吸进去又吐出来，小穴处灼热湿滑的软肉甜蜜的含着粗大的顶端收缩着。那个柔软的小穴随着磨蹭的动作不断淌下蜜汁来，黏在那个厚重的顶端和洞口之间，湿淋淋的、而又柔软灼热，简直不敢让人想象操进去之后会是怎样一副天堂般的光景。

 

康纳扶着汉克重新完全勃起的阴茎，有些忐忑的对准了自己的小穴，颤抖着要不缓慢向下，尽可能的用自己的小洞努力含住那根略显狰狞的巨物。康纳不太确定第一次实战，自己狭窄的穴是否可以好好的把这根美味的大肉棒完整的吃下去，是否可以努力用身子讨好血族，让他把精液全都射给自己，把自己填的满满的。康纳可不想因为自己的笨拙和缺乏经验而给汉克留下什么不好的回忆，小魅魔在心中默默期待着，期待着自己可以让眼前这位高大英俊的血族满意，或许这样汉克会把他留下来，做他的固定饲主。这样他就可以天天开小灶，再也不用吃教会给他准备的垃圾，不用戴那个把他身体都勒得生疼的贞操锁，而且还可以每天都有这样高质量的美食吃。想到这里，康纳就开心的不光是尾巴在一甩一甩的，他连翅膀都忍不住微微颤抖起来了。

 

“汉克你为什么不回复我给你发的短信？我和你说你的搭档已经…操！你他妈在干什么！？”

 

然而康纳美妙的幻想，就被这么直接破门而入的弗勒神父打破了。小魅魔似乎是完全没意识到这里可能会有人进来，一瞬间便笨拙地僵在了原地，吓坏了似的瞪大了眼睛，猛的瑟缩了一下翅膀，仿佛偷情被抓的小情妇，不知所措的样子看起来莫名可爱极了。

 

“行了行了，我知道了，做完了找我！”

 

弗勒神父在汉克开口解释之前便迅速反应了过来，好吧好吧血族也是有生理需求的他懂的，他和汉克这么多年老交情，又都是成年人了，有什么不能接受的。于是我们体贴的神父只是没好气的这么说了一句，随后便狠狠地把汉克房间的房门甩上，故意跺着脚仿佛在告诉所有人他离开了似的回教堂大厅去了。汉克正在忙，盖文也正在忙，他准备自己默默地工作一会，享受片刻的安静。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：主汉康，辅G900/马赛。本章会涉及血族[?]!汉克x魅魔!康纳＋狼人!盖文x魅魔!900，以及一些RK1700的男子百合，另外文章中的所有受方都是性别流动者/无性者，不能接受者请慎重。

康纳吃饱了。

 

初出茅庐的小魅魔此刻赤裸着身子，因为第一次品尝到这等人间美味，第一次被人如此温柔的对待而幸福的蜷缩在自家饲主怀里。他的身子暖呼呼的、小肚子鼓鼓的，属于恶魔的小尾巴软乎乎地垂在柔软的被褥外，可爱的尾巴尖儿打着节奏似的、悠闲地一晃一晃。现在的康纳就像是只被好心的饲主捡回家，首次吃罐头吃到饱的小奶猫似的，吃饱喝足地被饲主揽在怀里，舒服的直打呼噜，全身上下都不加掩饰地散发出了一股刚刚才被好好疼爱过的舒适惬意来。

 

心满意足的小魅魔在被褥下面胡乱捣鼓着，把自己的手指伸到了自己的下身，试探性稍稍扒开了自己小穴的边沿，好让那根还埋在他体内的大阴茎可以顺利的从他体内滑出去。康纳依稀记得他在失去意识之前依旧受到了血族毫不吝啬的浇灌，于是几乎是出于恶魔贪婪的本性作祟。已经吃得饱饱的小魅魔依旧是反射性地夹紧了身子，双腿大开地触碰着自己已经被操得酥麻湿软的交合处。在被干得舒服到大脑发蒙，连句完整的话都快说不出来的情况下，仍不忘语调颤抖地啜泣着请求，想要自家饲主不要这么快就从他体内抽出去。而作为一个体贴的饲主，汉克自然好心地满足了自己捡回来的小宠物，此刻精气充沛的血族很明显还并没有完全软下去，而是维持着半硬的姿态深埋在康纳的体内。而小魅魔则是有些艰难的扭动着自己纤细柔韧的腰部，尽可能的尝试着在不唤醒什么一发而不可收拾的回忆的情况下，让那根才好好疼爱过他的大家伙慢慢从他体内退出去。

 

但似乎是出于魅魔的天性使然，康纳依旧是被那根半硬的大阴茎搞得舒服到腿根发软。他小声呻吟着，早就被血族操的湿软敏感的内里因为这一丁点的摩擦而不能自已的、兴奋的一下下收缩吞吐了起来。原本好不容易冷静下来的小肉核此刻也控制不住的微微充血鼓胀着，柔软的肉唇不受控制地开阖，身体内部更是不由自主泛滥起了湿意。小魅魔有些苦恼的拨弄着自己的私处，尽可能的压低了声音地喘息着，想要快点结束这件羞耻的事情。然而血族的阴茎就算是仅仅半硬，对于现在他被好好疼爱过的身体来说也已经足够舒服了。康纳很难不回忆起昨夜这根大家伙是怎样不讲理的在他体内驰骋，探索过他身体每一个人可以用作性爱的狭窄孔洞的。

 

小魅魔清晰地记得那根大家伙强行撑开他柔嫩的甬道，把他完全打开，狠狠地楔在他体腔口碾磨时那种疼痛又舒适的满足感。他记得自己身体的前面和后面、甚至上面这张小嘴都被这根大阴茎依次不讲理的填满，而又好心的喂饱的感觉。血族身体力行的将自己这根大家伙的形状深深烙在了小魅魔的记忆里，从勃起之后粗长到可怕的傲人尺寸，乃至上面鼓胀而又凹凸不平的血管，康纳都用身体感知的一清二楚。小魅魔在高热模糊的舒适和满足中很清楚的意识到，这就是今后都会好好疼爱他喂饱他的东西。康纳顺从而又努力地接纳和记忆着，笨拙地试图在初次实战中学到些什么。

 

毕竟作为一名魅魔，他在性方面的知识实在是匮乏到令汉克感到意外。甚至在血族理所当然的开发他的后穴之前，康纳都只知道「男性会操弄的是前面那个洞而不是后面的」这种刻板的常识。想到这里，小魅魔又忍不住脸颊泛蓝起来，明明他才是那个以精气为食的恶魔，可是自己所知道的关于性方面的知识却比自家饲主还要少。以至于做到最后，血族不光要负责做饭，还要把做好的外卖送到他嘴边儿去喂他吃。

 

在那个厚重圆润的阴茎头部终于伴随着「啵」的一声淫乱声响从康纳柔嫩的小穴中滑出来的时候，小魅魔忍不住松了一口气似的弱弱地、舒服地哼吟了一声。不久之前才射进去的精液因为没有了阻碍而顺势从他那个被操的流水儿的小洞中争先恐后的流了出来。那个不久之前才被过度使用的小穴失去了原先柔软粉嫩的颜色，像是熟透的浆果似的被操的有些软烂而又微微泛红。汉克用过了他的前面也用过了他的后面，以至于现在这两处都有些合不拢似的微微张开了一条色情而又狭窄的缝隙，柔软的小穴泛红且淌着白浆，随着小魅魔胡乱磨蹭的动作而像两张磨人的小嘴似的来回一开一合。

 

康纳有些着急的夹紧了身子，把手指伸下去想要堵住自己那两个不断淌水儿的小洞，想要留住昨夜汉克射在他体内的那些美味的精液。其实这么做并没有什么具体作用，事实上不管是前面还是后面，对于魅魔来说都没有什么本质区别，只要进行了体液交流，他们便已经「吃到」精气了。而此刻康纳会本能地想要留住汉克的精液，纯粹是因为这个可怜的小家伙太过贪吃，以至于不想让饲主这么味美的精液立刻离开自己体内罢了。

 

更何况魅魔天生性别流动，不管是前面还是后面都带有自体润滑的天赋，用精液填满他们的子宫又或者屁股，他们都不会感到抗拒又或者反感。最重要的是，其实他们也并不会产生什么「被操松了」的身体状况——种族天赋使然，毕竟一位下面都讨好不了他人的魅魔，究竟该如何狩猎呢？康纳现在的身体状态不过是出于本能的在模仿人类性爱过度之后的反应而已，魅魔似乎在潜意识里觉得，这样可以给予饲主投喂更多的动力。

 

康纳脸颊泛蓝的喘息着咬紧了自己的指节，蜷缩在被褥之间有些苦恼的抚慰着自己下面逐渐变得湿热的小穴，精液混杂着爱液湿淋淋的沾满了他的指尖。有别于平时被生存本能所困扰的感觉，魅魔此刻并不感到饥饿，而是另一种酥痒难耐的空虚感侵袭了他的身体，这是他从未经历过的。小魅魔感到困惑和无助，只能模仿昨天血族抚慰他的方式刺激自己下面逐渐兴奋的肉核，他的手法笨拙而又迷糊，不经意间还弄痛了自己好几次。未尝到什么甜头的小魅魔委屈的蜷了蜷翅膀，连可爱的尾尖儿都无精打采的垂在地上一动不动了。

 

好在趁着自家饲主睡着便无所事事的小魅魔，很快又找了别的事情给自己做。康纳把手从自己的腿间抽了出来，微微起身偷看着躺在自己身边熟睡的血族。亮晶晶的焦糖色大眼睛一闪一闪的盯着血族英俊的侧脸发愣，看着血族依旧紧皱的眉头，还有坚毅的下颚线条，又忍不住用手去触摸血族下巴上有些扎手的胡茬。小魅魔像是反应过来什么似的，脸颊泛蓝的贴了过去，模仿着昨天发生过的事情，顺着血族的脖颈向上舔吻。柔软的小舌抚过粗糙的胡渣，最后轻轻覆在对方的唇上。说实话虽然真的是几乎同样的动作，但是由康纳做出来，却莫名有种撒娇的意味在里面。

 

汉克的眉头皱的更紧了，他早就醒过来了，从昨天深夜到现在，他已经休息的够多了，再怎么睡也该醒了。但是他刚醒就发现躺在自己身边的小家伙在偷腥，初尝性事便对性食髓知味的小魅魔月亮刚升起来就在自慰。或许是身为饲主对于宠物的偷窥欲作祟，汉克下意识的选择了继续装死。而笨拙的小魅魔很明显在前一天晚上的性爱中什么都没学到，并没有把自己成功送上快乐的巅峰。失败的魅魔愈演愈烈，反而得寸进尺的摇着尾巴凑过来亲他。于是原本打算看戏的血族终于憋不住了，有些懊恼的用力扯住魅魔的尾巴，顺势把康纳压在了自己身下，捏着小魅魔的下巴狠狠吻了过去。

 

康纳在汉克把嘴唇贴过来的时候吓了一跳，但是他很快就反应过来似的热情的张开了唇，顺从地伸出舌尖来舔舐过血族口中的尖牙，开心的迎接着饲主不怎么温柔的亲吻。他的尾巴依旧是先他一步的下意识地缠住了汉克的小臂，柔软的尾巴尖儿撒娇似的磨蹭着自家饲主。康纳可以感觉到汉克抵在他小穴处圆润沉重的龟头，他本能的绷紧了身子，柔嫩的软肉讨好般的贴着那个厚重的头部一收一缩。虽然昨夜才吃过一顿大餐，但也并不代表今天早上不可以多吃几块松饼不是吗。

 

“你可真是…”

 

汉克几乎是咬牙切齿的在说这句话了，而康纳却依旧一脸懵懂的眨巴着自己湿漉漉的狗狗眼看着他，仿佛不知道自己做了什么才引得血族说出这样的话来。

 

血族似乎也懒得费事解释什么了，他毫不犹豫地扯掉了盖在他们两个人身上的被单，猛地挺身挤进了魅魔那个柔软而又狭窄的小洞里。康纳仰起脖颈甜蜜满足地呻吟出声，正好让血族把自己的尖牙趁机贴到了他脖颈处，还未完全愈合的伤口上。同样的伤口或深或浅的遍布在康纳的身体各处，从脖颈到粉嫩的乳尖四周，沿着敏感的大腿内侧引人遐想地延伸至了更柔软私密的地方。血族用力将自己的尖牙刺入魅魔的体内，而后又温柔地伸出舌尖舔舐掉那里溢出的蓝血，理所当然的把这份可怖的嗜血本能控制在了一个很好的情趣范围之内。

 

“看来我月亮刚升起来就来找你还是打扰到你们了。”

 

弗勒神父性冷淡的声音在汉克耳边响了起来，毫无波动的声音搞得血族也一整个性冷淡了起来。汉克有点生气，但是他又的确不占什么理，因为他现在确实是在逃班，盖文也在逃班，只有弗勒神父一个人在工作，而且他们昨天还一起翘了班。

 

“我觉得从今往后员工和上司直接需要保持一些距离。”

 

汉克一只手搂紧了被吓得直接愣住的小魅魔，另一只手伸出去试图抓住，乃至碾碎那个弗勒神父派来的即时通信的信使小白鸽。而鉴于它已经有了之前无数次被蹂躏的经验，此刻被施了魔法的小白鸽灵活的左躲右闪，维持着魔法通信不说还让汉克怎么都抓不到它。

 

“什么距离？麻烦你清醒点，汉克！别他妈偷懒了！你的违纪履历简直要比圣经还厚了！刚起床就想来一发？盖文都回来了，两百多岁的小伙子都知道翘班要适可而止！快点穿好衣服带着你的搭档过来！”

 

弗勒神父暴躁的吼声听起来和之前判若两人，完全没有点温文尔雅的神父的影子，和之前康纳在主教身边见到的那些神父简直有着天壤地别的差距。小魅魔被弗勒神父吼得一哆嗦，委屈巴巴的缩了缩翅膀，更努力地往汉克怀里钻了钻。康纳打心底里感到愧疚，这不光是出于转职第一天便翘班，并且被现任上司教唆逃班的羞愧之情，也是出于教会「造物」对神父骨子里的敬畏。

 

“平时嘴上说着蓝血种的血太甜，实际上还不是吸得很开心。才刚见面几个小时啊，就开始处处护着。”

 

弗勒神父像是说给自己听似的低声嘟哝着。虽然他的本意可能并没有想让汉克听到，但是那只传话用的小信鸽还是极其敬业的把这句话清清楚楚地传送了过来，并且炫耀似的在空中转了个圈。如此一针见血地抱怨搞得汉克本能的一阵心烦意乱，今天早上的事再加上之前无数次宿醉清晨便被吵醒的积怨一并涌了上来。血族看都没多看一眼便伸手直接抓住了那只在空中嘚瑟的小信鸽，满脸低气压地看着这个恃势凌人的小东西。也不顾它怎么挣扎，手上稍稍用力便把它捏成了一股白烟，直接送回了弗勒神父身边。

 

900是被盖文扛回来的。

 

康纳才收拾整洁，扑棱着小翅膀跟着自家饲主飞来教堂主厅，便看到自己的兄弟正趴在昨夜袭击他们的那只巨狼的背部，漂亮的小脸蛋儿贴着温暖柔软的狼毛毫无防备地熟睡着。900皱着眉头，脸上写满了睡眠不足的疲倦和不满，可是身上却同样不可抑制地散发出了一股刚刚才被狠狠疼爱过、好好喂饱了的甜蜜气息。年轻的狼人在进入教堂之前变回了自己人类的身形，他与传说中的狼王黑森·罗伯身材所差不多，尖锐的爪子和比马匹还要巨大的身形让他看起来更像是圣经中的猛兽，而并非什么教会所属的行刑官。

 

人类形态的盖文意外的并不高大，也并有什么夸张的肌肉，非要说的话顶多算在结实的范围，让人很难看出他所拥有的力量。变回人形的狼人顺势便把魅魔扛在了肩上，手掌像是宣示主权似的理所当然的摁在900屁股上。他看了看黏在汉克身边乖巧但却身形纤细的小魅魔，又扭头看了看自家这只别扭但却丰满的魅魔，随后有些得意地对汉克露出了一个「大家都懂」的笑容。而似乎是感觉到了什么不对劲，被折腾了近乎于一整天的小魅魔这才稍稍动了动尾巴，迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，有些恼怒地拍了拍狼人的后背，示意对方赶快把自己放下来。于是盖文立刻收回了自己乱摸的手，像是什么都没发生似的小心翼翼地把900放到了地上。或许是因为太过疲倦、还未完全清醒的缘故，900的尾巴还微微向内蜷缩着，在盖文把他放到地上的时候，他的尾巴甚至还撒娇一般无意识地、若有若无地磨蹭起了盖文的小腿。

 

站在不远处的汉克和康纳自然是把盖文同900这些你侬我侬的小动作看在了眼里。血族已经活了太久了，对于别扭小情侣谈恋爱这种事早就见怪不怪了，只是一脸麻木的站在那里，希望弗勒神父能早点把任务说清楚他们早点开工早点下班。而身为900哥哥的康纳则是既惊讶又开心，他从没想到性格比猫还高傲的900竟然也会做出这样无意识的、撒娇似的小动作，同时也为900能找到自己信任的「饲主」而感到自内而外的欣喜——虽然900本人肯定不会承认就是了。

 

康纳在900还未转过身来面向他之前便兴奋的扑棱着小翅膀扑了过去，挂在自家兄弟身上给了900一个大——大的拥抱。而900也理所当然的回抱了自家兄长，随后两只小魅魔便仿佛周围他人都不存在似的，十分自然的伸出舌尖吻到了一起。他俩两个人搂着彼此的脖颈，仿佛多么享受多么动情般地微微喘息磨蹭着，舔舐着彼此柔软的唇，纠缠着彼此濡湿的舌，在不断辗转的交吻中发出微小却又情色的吮吸声。他们的胸口引人遐想地微微起伏，大片赤裸泛红的皮肤相互贴近磨蹭，双手缓慢地接触摩擦，而后十指紧扣。甚至连他们的小尾巴都色情的、一圈一圈的纠缠到了一起，可爱的尾巴尖儿不能自已地颤抖着，仿佛下定决心般的，要立刻在这座教堂的主厅上演一出兄弟相磨的禁断春宫。

 

“分开！”

 

盖文握住自家那只小魅魔的手腕便用力往后一拽，强行分开了刚刚还在动情的交吻磨蹭的两个人。他暴躁的吼声吓了康纳一跳，根本不知道自己做错了什么的小魅魔一溜烟的飞回了汉克身边，躲在自家饲主背后委屈巴巴地看着盖文。是的，狼人脸红了，肉眼可见的、非常明显的脸红了，他炸毛炸到连自己的耳朵和尾巴都控制不住地蹦了出来。盖文看了看依旧在一边一脸麻木冷淡仿佛世事与我无关的汉克，不禁开始怀疑血族活太久是不是也会老年痴呆。狼人用力捏住了900的手腕，不由分说的把自家魅魔护在了自己身后，随后他又指着在一旁神游的血族，暴躁地大声吼道：“给我看好你的宠物！”

 

“不是…他们打招呼的方式就这样。”

 

汉克用一种根本懒得解释的语调说着，他目光淡然的看着在一边红着脸炸毛的狗狗，仿佛在感叹年轻人没见识似的无奈地叹了口气。对于这样的反应盖文心中怒火更甚，而汉克却已经连任何一点注意力都懒得分给盖文了，只是扭头安慰似的揉了揉自家魅魔的脑袋。

 

而事实也的确如此，魅魔属于较为弱小的魔族，极易被教会又或者其他恶魔消灭。旧时初生的纯血魅魔会依附于较为强大的的同族，共同形成一个紧密有序的小群体保护自己。为了保证食物充裕，魅魔之间还可以通过肢体接触或者体液来交换「猎物」的信息。所以刚才康纳和900那样的接触，大概把他们昨天和今晨怎么被自家饲主狠狠满足、喂饱的过程全都交流完毕了。

 

“原来狼人有结呢，动物形态和人类形态都试过了呀…”

 

康纳扑棱着小翅膀，歪着头从汉克身后露出了一个蓝扑扑的小脸蛋。小魅魔此刻满脸天真无辜地眨巴着眼睛，看着900有些开心地喃喃说道。

 

“真是优质的食物…精气充沛又美味，好棒…”

 

而900这边自然也是回应对方似的小声嘟哝着，平缓的语调中若有若无的透露出了一丝惊讶和羡慕。而这句话一出口挡在900身前的盖文便敏感的动了动耳朵，随即便转过头来试图身体力行的证明自己才是最好的。搞得900立刻有些痛苦的动了动翅膀，十分坚决地和自家饲主隔开了一段距离。盖文根本精力过剩打桩机一样不懂得休息，精液全都会射到他肚子里还会用结，疼痛却又隐隐有些舒适地把他结得死死的，强迫他一滴不漏地把那些精液全部留在自己体内。被某位狼人以狼族形态和人类形态持续折腾了整整一天的魅魔已经吃的够饱的了，甚至可以说——他吃多了，想吐。并不是被操到怀孕意味上的想吐，是真的、盖文实在是喂给他太多精气了。

 

“咳咳。”

 

弗勒神父的小信使又一次的出现在了大家眼前，它像模像样的模仿着神父的语气叫了几声，成功地引起了大家的注意。小白鸽有些得意地绕着教堂主厅飞了一圈，把弗勒神父任劳任怨加班两天最终才整理好的资料和任务直接扔到了汉克和盖文的手里。是的，弗勒神父也要休息了，他也要翘班了。前期准备他都做好了，教会方面他也联系好了，剩下的乱七八糟的主教布置的烂摊子他都不会管了，就直接交给汉克和盖文处理就好了。

 

汉克拿着弗勒神父送过来的一大叠资料，随意地翻开扫了几眼，大概知道了这次又是安排他们去什么鸟不生蛋的地方跑腿，做什么不太重要的苦差事。然后血族看了看自家衣衫褴褛、随便动动就会被看光的小魅魔，又看了看盖文的那只，毫不意外地发现900穿着的魅魔标配短裙，甚至连他屁股上狼人留下的的咬痕都盖不住。

 

于是血族非常严肃地压低了声音，郑重其事地说道：“虽然工作是这么安排的，但是在出发之前，我还是要去服装店一趟。”

 

——这个建议得到了除了弗勒神父之外，另外三个人的一致同意。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

要买衣服的话，黑森林东面就有一家非常流行的服装店。店铺由几只性格懦弱的低级食草性兽人掌管，服装的样式和附魔性都非常棒，价格也合理，因而在暗渠极其受欢迎。但是因为食草动物天生懦弱好欺负的性格，这家店之前一直处于被勒索且亏本的状态。现在受到教会的保护，小动物们都很感激，生活也好过了许多。

现在店铺主要经营服装定制，帮助教会高层制作一些精细而又附魔性极高的神服，所以平时几乎没什么人会光临他们的店面。店铺开在黑森林的一颗古树内部，从挂着小铃铛的、不起眼的木门走进去，便可以看到里面由魔法构造出来的巨大空间。屋内散发着沉木古老的香气，还有阳光从头顶斜斜地照进来，像是兔子、羊、松鼠之类的小动物在里面忙里忙外。

说是很少会有人登门，实际上真的来这家店拜访的也几乎就只有汉克和盖文他们了。不光是因为平时工作原因经常会弄坏衣服需要补给，还有就是教会直接把这种琐碎的麻烦事情都交给他们管理，他们想不来也不行。以至于整间店内除了那些只有普通人一半高的兽人，就只剩下他们四位客人而已。

汉克刚进门就非常自觉的把自己寄存在了柜台处，随手掏出一袋金币扔给急急忙忙蹦过来迎接的小兔子，简单地交代了几句附魔的要求，然后便示意康纳去随性挑选自己喜欢的款式。汉克自己则是靠在柜台边，百无聊赖的抽出了一根雪茄放到了嘴里。全然一副厌倦了陪自己年轻漂亮的小妻子逛街的老男人的样子，放任自家小魅魔在这里买买买，他负责结账付钱。

几只原本还在屋内忙里忙外的小动物看到这幅景象，仿佛瞬间理解了什么似的交换了一个眼神，随后心领神会般的放下了手里的工作。热情地凑过来把康纳团团围住，拿着数件最新设计的衣服，把还没搞懂究竟发生了什么的小魅魔直直地送进了更衣室。

而盖文这边就简单多了，狼人比其他种族更盛的独占欲在此显露无疑，就算是自己老婆选衣服也是必定要自己过目把关的。而似乎是不满于那些小动物拿给康纳的衣服都太过暴露太过恶趣味，狼人有些凶巴巴地告诫蹦过来为他们服务的小兔子，不许随便拿什么奇怪的性感套装给900。告诉对方他想要尽可能保守、老实、最好一寸多余的皮肤都不要露出来的常服，可以的话就和自己身上穿的这套不多就可以。

狼人恶狠狠地警告吓得人家小兔子转身为他们挑选衣服的时候还有点后怕的尾巴尖儿颤巍巍的，嘴里喃喃自语着魅魔那么好的身材不强调出来太可惜了之类的话。搞得站在一边把这一切看在眼底的汉克有些无奈的笑了出来，很明显占有欲爆棚的狼人不想同任何人分享自己的伴侣，他希望这个小魅魔的每一寸皮肤都是只属于他的，只有他可以触摸、品尝，又或者在上面留下痕迹。汉克站在那边看起来像是有些期待一般，无意识地盯着康纳刚刚走进去的那个试衣间，边吞云吐雾边在心中暗暗感叹年轻人就是精力旺盛。尤其盖文也不管人家900喜不喜欢他那些直男审美的衣服就帮人家选了，要知道魅魔身为依靠样貌魅惑他人吸、取精气的种族，他们可是最注重外表的恶魔之一了。

 

同时被几位小动物服务着推进试衣间里的康纳，自然是先走出来的那个。这只小魅魔先前被塞了几套衣服在怀里，现在穿出来的理应是他反复尝试之后，自己最中意的款式。而作为最喜爱打扮的种族之一，康纳选择的实在算不上什么华丽繁复的样式，小魅魔似乎是乖巧地把出行便利等因素也考虑了进去，所以退而求其次的选择了简洁且便于行动的衣服。但是这套衣服很适合康纳，不管是白色的里衣还是裁剪合身的外套，都衬得汉克眼前这只小魅魔干净的少年气息更甚，让他看起来纯粹得仿佛与恶魔这等种族无关似的。

看到自己设计制作的衣服竟然如此适合自家客人，性格单纯的小动物们也十分开心。他们十分敬业地围绕着康纳忙里忙外，认真地为小魅魔调整魔附，修订服装细节。这不光是因为小动物们热爱工作，崇尚美学，更因为他们平时受到教会的很多照顾，所以为汉克和盖文他们服务，他们总会知恩图报地更加卖力一些。

虽然有小动物们阻碍视线，不太能看清康纳下身的衣服，但是这样合身的打扮，依旧是让一直百无聊赖地站在柜台边等待的血族都忍不住宠溺地扬起嘴角多看了几眼。原本还在低头小声同小动物们说着什么、有些不自信似的反复确认着自己穿着的康纳，抬眼便对上了自家饲主毫不掩饰的打量着自己的视线，搞得小魅魔瞬间有些害羞似的双颊泛起了浅浅的蓝晕。而小动物们也非常懂得时机的四下散了开来，理所当然地给自家客人留下了足够的私人空间。

汉克看起来很喜欢我这身打扮，康纳光是想到这点，便开心到忍不住想要摇晃自己的尾尖儿，他张开翅膀甜蜜地笑着向血族那边飞了过去。这样突如其来的动作虽然让汉克觉得有些意外，但也立刻敞开双臂稳稳地把自家魅魔搂在了自己怀中。因为之前汉克特意同小动物们叮嘱过附魔的缘故，所以康纳身上的衣服几乎不会影响他翅膀和尾巴的使用。从来都是被教会当做「造物」，根本没被这么耐心温柔对待过的小魅魔，撒娇一般亲昵的靠在自家饲主怀里蹭了蹭，就连他可爱的小尾巴也极为开心的卷住了汉克右脚的脚踝。

血族宠溺地揉了揉自家魅魔头顶软乎乎的棕色卷毛儿，另一只手几乎是下意识的搂在了康纳的腰间，这让他瞬间意识到有些不对的愣了一下。血族自然是知道魅魔不分性别，甚至没什么性别概念，所以康纳选择继续穿小短裙他也不介意。但是现在这个是——  
似乎是为了确信自己的判断，血族皱着眉头抱起自家魅魔便急匆匆地走进了更衣室。他单手撩起康纳的短裙下摆，大手理所当然地握住了对方浑圆挺翘、还有不少未消退的吻痕和牙印的臀部。整个过程行云流水吓得小魅魔有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，以为自己做错了什么般的翅膀都紧张的瑟缩了起来。随后康纳才像是反应过来什么一般，有些委屈巴巴地解释说自己现在不饿，昨天和今晚都吃了很多了，现在真的已经吃不下了。小魅魔用自己湿漉漉的浅棕色大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着自家饲主，企图引起自家饲主些许同情心。但是双手却还是乖巧地拽着血族的衣领，极其顺从地没有做出什么抗拒的动作，仿佛只要自家饲主愿意，他在这里勉强着再多吃一些精液也没有关系的样子。

 

“我不是说这个，康纳。”

被自家魅魔误解的血族有些无奈的垂下了头，警告似的又加重了手上揉捏康纳那个可怜的小屁股的力道。

“我是说你，为什么不好好把内衣穿上？”

“看起来像贞操锁一样，感觉很可怕…”

完全不知道自己做错了什么的小魅魔颤巍巍地回答道，而似乎是又回忆起了自己被迫戴上那个施虐般的枷锁的日子，康纳有些后怕的哆嗦了一下。

当然最后在汉克的解释科普和强权之下，某只小魅魔还是不得不乖乖穿上了内衣。不过比起康纳想象的冰冷沉重的贞操锁的样子，汉克给他穿上的内裤的确贴身柔软又舒适。虽然康纳不喜欢下面被一层薄薄的布料所束缚的感觉，但是为了自家饲主，他依旧是乖乖地穿上内裤并且忍耐了下来。

 

而另外一边，900也很快换好衣服走了出来。身材姣好、凹凸有致的魅魔似乎完全没有受到狼人直男审美的影响，依旧把一身搭配的乱七八糟的常服穿的禁欲而又性感。看起来像是小一号的黑色里衣紧紧贴着900鼓胀的胸口，不光把他胸部饱满诱人的轮廓勾勒的一览无余，还把他纤细结实的腰线也明晃晃地强调了出来。换好了衣服的900有些困扰地微微纠起了眉头，轻轻扯了扯紧贴着他胸部的里衣，似乎是在苦恼衣服的胸围太小了。而明明真的如盖文所要求的、一寸多余的皮肤都没有露出来，甚至连脖颈都被黑色的高领所包裹住了，但是900就像是生怕别人不知道他是只魅魔似的，整个人都散发出一种掩饰不住的、肉欲而又性感的气息来。

站在试衣间门口等待的狼人，看到900穿上衣服之后的这幅样子，也不知道到底是喜还是不喜欢，耳朵和尾巴都控制不住地炸了出来。盖文一边恶狠狠地拽住人家小兔子的耳朵要求再换一套，一边又在那里狼尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地摇个不停。而900倒也意外听话地随着自家饲主的意思换来换去，虽然表情上没有很大变化，但是康纳可以感受到自家弟弟明显就是一副乐在其中的样子。

对于小情侣的打情骂俏血族自然是懒得多加关注，汉克走到店内摆放饰品的地方，侧头看了看被那些亮晶晶的宝石所吸引目光的康纳，随手拿了一块琥珀色的彩钻扔给了自家魅魔，血族笑着问他需不需要什么宝石附魔，说自己可以一并买给他。汉克很清楚凡是恶魔便都会有些无法抗拒这些亮晶晶的小玩意儿，毕竟活了那么久，血族不想熟知这些常识也有些不可能。况且高纯度的钻石可以做到多种强化和高阶附魔，如果康纳喜欢的话，买给他几块倒也也没什么坏处。

小魅魔抬手接过血族扔给他的钻石，小翅膀可爱的扑棱了几下，随即举起宝石对着从树枝缝隙处落下的阳光，爱不释手般的看了又看。随后又抿了抿唇，有些不舍地把钻石放回了原处。

 

“我的确有个想要的东西。”

康纳直直地看向汉克温柔的、靛蓝色的双眼，像是终于鼓起勇气般地这么说道。

“那枚硬币。”康纳停顿了一下，又急切的补充道，“我想要我们第一次见面的时候，您拿出来的那枚硬币。”

“那只是个判断教会「造物」用的低阶附魔品而已，根本没什么用，你想要配饰的话我给你买更好的。”汉克有些不解的这么说着，又拿起了一块青金石打算继续挑选，可是却被康纳轻轻拽住了袖口。

“我、我就想要那个。”

康纳像是怕汉克不答应似的，有些着急地摇晃着尾巴这么说道，又请求般地再次扯了扯血族的袖口。似乎是难得看到自家小魅魔如此执着的样子，汉克有些意外地愣了一下，随后便也不再坚持什么，转而把那枚硬币掏出来放在了康纳的手心。

 

终于拿到了硬币的小魅魔有些开心地笑了出来，心满意足地攥紧了手中的那枚小玩意儿，小心翼翼地把硬币收到了贴身的口袋里。  
而就在这样的小插曲过后，盖文和900那边似乎也终于选定了衣服。裹得严严实实却依旧性感诱人得一塌糊涂的900是先出来的那个，剩下盖文一个人在店内耽搁了一会儿，然后才向店员清点了账目走了出来。

或许之后有机会，我可以把这份礼物送给他吧，狼人有些犹豫地这么想着，把一块一看便价格不菲的蓝宝石胸针放到了自己的口袋里。而盖文选择这块宝石的原因，并不光是它的珍贵、附魔性又或者纯度极高，而是因为任谁唠叨这样透亮澄澈的色泽，都会第一时间想到900那双看起来有些疏离的冰蓝色双眼。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：主汉康，辅G900/马赛。本章会涉及血族[?]!汉克x魅魔!康纳＋狼人!盖文x魅魔!900＋圣子（神的三位一体）!马库斯x光精灵!赛门，文章中的所有受方都是性别流动者/无性者，不能接受者请慎重。

04.

这次行程的目的地在埃特莱特大陆的北方，与其说是工作，其实更接近于帮教会里那群娇生惯养的娘娘腔跑腿打杂，外加偶尔还要帮他们收拾残局擦屁股之类的。如果往回倒退数百年，那时候的人们大概很难想象如今的埃特莱特大陆会成为这样一个政教高度合一的地方吧。但是现在事实如此，就算在人烟稀少、气候恶劣的北方，宗教势力也依旧遍布各处，有时候教会的权利甚至比执政党又或者国王的权利更大。

而因为北方距离圣地和主教都较远，再加上人口稀薄、土地贫瘠、经济落后等因素，圣域很少会有神父主动来这边传教，反倒是主教会时不时地发配一些犯了错误、又或者威胁到他势力的神父又或者修女来北方，仿佛这里真的是被神所抛弃的黑暗之地一般。现在这边的宗教事务基本交由马库斯神父来处理，他是曾经德高望重的神父——卡尔·曼菲尔德的养子，也是近年来唯一一位主动请求来北方传教的神父。当然了，关于马库斯的身份，虽然对外而言他的确是卡尔神父最为优秀的养子，但实际上教会各处的神职人员都很清楚，马库斯不过也是教会的「造物」之一罢了。

如果当时他不选择主动退避，申请调职到北方的话，谁都知道主教会如何迁怒他和他的家人。马库斯太过纯粹而又太过优秀了，他同卡尔神父一样、甚至比卡尔神父更加受到神的眷顾。数年前神显刚开始在他身上隐隐显现而出的时候，主教便开始担心他会联合众多「造物」谋求平等，侵犯教皇的绝对权力和利益，自教会内部开始清洗陈旧迂腐，从而建立出一个真正澄澈的理想乡来。不过好在这位神显者为了不连累自己的养父，聪明的选择了回避与隐瞒，为了表明自己毫无威胁，他甚至主动请求到北方传教，并且恪尽职守的把这块混乱而又贫瘠的土地管理得井井有条。也正是托他的福，主教才不用太过担心大陆北方的各种事务。

但是随着最近几次圣域周边的小型暴乱，再加上北方越来越掩饰不住的各种神显之景。主教显然又重新燃起了对马库斯的忌惮，想要对其有所动作和压制，以保证教皇对于整个教会的绝对统治权。

 

不过说实话，这种明显就是在扮恶人、费力不讨好的工作，汉克和盖文也完全不想做啊。他们早就知道马库斯这个有为青年的大事迹了，出于暗部的工作需要，他们时不时会同埃特莱特大陆各个地方的教会有所交集。之前在北方处理过几次比较棘手的工作，那时候任务得以顺利进行都是多亏了马库斯神父的帮忙。虽然算不上有多么熟识，但是出于工作原因，他们也算是半个同僚，甚至称得上朋友。汉克和盖文自然也不想没事闲的就去苦寒之地登门拜访，突然恶狠狠地说要铐走人家老婆，带回去给教会做人质这样的话。况且教会「造物」联合那些备受打压的无神论者发起革命的事情又不是一次两次了。自从埃特莱特大陆开始进行政教合一之后，这种暴乱便成了时有发生的事情，根本算不上什么大新闻，他们还以为主教早就对此习以为常了呢——

虽然最近革命越来越频繁，越来越接近圣域内部也是确有其事，但是很明显血族和狼人都不想掺和什么主教正在酝酿的宗教霸权的阴谋和野望。尤其他们刚到这里的时候，马库斯神父还一如既往地友好欢迎了他们，理所当然的为他们安排居所和饮食，怎么看都是个实打实的大好人、教皇统治下难得培育出的有为青年。诚然作为生存在黑暗和阴影中的种族，他们可以理解人类的贪婪和排除异己，可是作为受雇于教会的半个局外人，他们依旧保留自己对于教皇强权统治的看法。不过作为受雇于教会的暗部，他们也不会刻意从中影响什么就是了，不过是拿钱办事，打发时间，隔岸观火罢了。

但是当汉克和盖文单刀直入，非常直白地表示他们是来带走赛门的时候，马库斯这边显然也不是毫无准备没预料到。随着越来越频繁发生的「造物」异变，「造物」们脱离教会，重返自己原本的族群，试图寻求自由与归宿的事件也时有发生。尝试着融入自然的「造物」打破了灵族、魔族与人类之间维持了千年的平衡，时至今日，魔族与灵族失控、无故袭人的事件也已经成了常事。虽然这多少算是人类咎由自取，可是当炼金术师们兴冲冲地创造出第一个听话的「造物」，试图用他们取代一些危险的工作、让整个大陆变得更好的时候的时候，不管是灵族、魔族还是人类自己，他们都对这样的行为选择了默许又或者肯定，谁都没有想到「造物」还有能够完全脱控的可能不是吗。

而教皇给出的借口也正是如此。据他们所述，是有一位同赛门长相和魔法痕迹都极其相似的光精灵在北方袭人。而鉴于教会中的大部分神官，当初都见识过教皇流放神显者的场面，知道马库斯神父和光精灵那点不可言说又可歌可泣的暧昧关系。所以理所当然地怀疑神父有意包庇他的爱人，希望暗部可以将赛门带回圣域进行监禁和「治疗」。

 

“我不否认北方最近时有精灵袭人的事件发生。”

马库斯十分坦然地这么说道，随即动了动手指，将数条在常人看来近乎于完全相同的魔法残留直接在空气中展示了出来。汉克和盖文都很清楚，这是之前教会提供给暗部的，关于肇事者与赛门魔法残留的对比。

“虽然大多数生物都无法对这样的魔力波动进行更加细致的观测和分析，但是多亏了发生在我身上的神显，让我可以更轻易的察觉到这之中的差别。”

马库斯这么解释着，又再次转了转手腕，将两条漂浮在空中的亮蓝色细线随之放大了数百倍。而在两条魔力波动颜色深浅不一的末端，的确表现出了让人难以察觉的些微差别。进行对比这两种近乎于相同的魔力痕迹，越向后推进，末端这样细小的差别和微妙的违和感便越明显。可是依旧，若非神显者，常人很难感觉到这种在魔力波动上的些微不同。

“维持「造物」运转的核心越来越浮躁不稳定了。”马库斯这么说着，用手指了指最后一组对比尾端的不同之处，这也是异常波动最为明显的一次。

“为了随我一同前来北方，赛门长久以来一直都自愿佩戴着教会为他所制的圣束。这样的束具不光限制了他的活动范围，让他无法长时间离开教堂。还打乱了精灵天生的魔力回路，让他的体质虚弱到很难再发挥出光精灵的魔力。显然这也让教会在模仿他制作「造物」的时候轻松了不少。”马库斯若有所思的停顿了一下，而后又继续说道，“或许他们在施加圣束的时候便取走了赛门的血，所以才能制作出如此相似的「造物」来。但也正是因为拥有「本体」血液的缘故，才让这个「造物」如此不稳定，如此之快的便陷入了异常之中。”

“作为被流放的神显者，这件事情我无法插手。”马库斯意有所指的这么说着，“但是你们不同，出于我的私心，当然也为了北方的安定。我希望你们可以帮我寻找这个「造物」。况且若是将他代替赛门带回去，主教那边应该也没法再说什么了吧。”

 

“这件事听起来比我们现在的工作还要费力不讨好。”

汉克一针见血的道出了实情，而从刚刚马库斯擅自来讲什么魔力解析小课堂开始，便一直都站在一旁走神、甚至还百无聊赖地伸出狼爪子，拨弄那些飘浮在空中的亮蓝色细线的盖文，则是干脆直接跳过了回答问题的部分。满脸“我是负责物理输出的所以根本不需要了解法师和魔法”的无辜表情。

而虽然解析魔法也并非汉克的强项，但是作为活了千百年的血族，对魔法解析一无所知自然也是不可能的。尤其在暗部工作了这么久，光是每天看弗勒神父分析整理主教发送过来的各种资料，汉克便已经耳濡目染的被迫学会许多了。

基本已经搞清楚事态的血族再次表明了自己的绝对中立，不想掺和什么宗教内部战争的立场。就算再迟钝的人也应该可以感觉到了，主教当初在德高望重的卡尔·曼菲尔德神父面前选择让步，通过流放的方式放过马库斯一马，以此来平息舆论压力安抚人心的做法根本就是错的。教皇不过是养虎为患罢了，随着「造物」异常和暴动频发，越来越不稳定的生活迫使一部分人开始反思和寻求变革。现在不知道，埃特莱特大陆有多少地区的多少人，正在背后默默支持着自己眼前这位讲求真理与平等的神显者呢？如果真的发起革命，就算马库斯一呼百应汉克也不会感到意外的。

教皇事到如今才后知后觉的想要除掉这位神显者明显为时已晚了，相比当年被流放到北方的那位无依无靠的小神父。现在站在他眼前的是真的圣父、圣子和圣灵，是经历神显之后的、神的三位一体。

“这并不是在催促您们选择站在哪一方。”马库斯轻松的这么说道，而这句话背后的含义却不言而喻，“如果您们愿意帮我的话，是我欠您们一个人情。”

这倒并不是什么坏事，面对马库斯极其诚恳的许诺，汉克犹豫着考虑了一下，随即表示同意的点了点头。既然之后宗教内部必定会发生革命与战乱，那么现在做这点无伤大雅的小事便可以让神显者欠下他们一个人情，也不算是什么亏本的买卖，毕竟恪守圣戒的神父，是不可能打破自己所留下的许诺的。而在政教高度合一的埃特莱特大陆，如果发生宗教圣战，不影响到大陆各国各处几乎是没有可能的。

如果当下血族依旧如同之前的百年一般孤身一人，这件事可能还没有那么容易敲定。但是一想到现在自己身边还带了个教会的「造物」，那个迟钝麻烦但是却也甜美可爱到不行的小魅魔，汉克便不由自主的软下心来。事到如今，有备无患总是好的，血族扭头看了看从刚刚开始就一直在走神的盖文。很明显狼人虽然没听懂魔力解析的部分，但是现在这番对话背后的含义倒是搞得清楚。众所周知兽人、尤其狼人的体内，大多都隐藏着野兽最为原始的嗜血和暴力，事实上盖文同汉克一样，倒也不是特别在意革命的事情，又或者马库斯欠下他什么人情之类的。他只是更加屈从于本能的、更加直白的对今后将要发生的圣战产生了兴趣，作为生活在灰色地带的兽族，他很好奇之后在教会、无神论者和数量众多的「造物」之间，将会发生怎样残忍而又血腥的镇压和斗争。

更何况在教皇与神显者之间，狼人本来也没有什么偏向。现在在完成任务期间顺便还有乐子可以找，对于盖文来说真是何乐而不为。所以对于马库斯的提议，他自然也同汉克一样答应了下来。

 

而就在三个人达成一致的另一边，被自家饲主派到教堂主厅负责盯住这次任务目标的900和康纳，显然对光精灵天生便拥有的自然之力感到十分神奇。从外面看起来不过是被北方冰雪所覆盖的普通尖顶教堂而已，但是主厅内却因为光精灵的存在，而一反常态的开满了春夏季节才会盛放的鲜花。

而且不光是地面，甚至教堂垂直的墙壁和高耸的穹顶上也都布满了类似于紫罗兰、蔷薇、百合又或者风信子这样的植物。丛丛簇簇的鲜花散发着植物所特有的香气，味道清甜却不浓烈刺鼻。它们像是有意识一般茂盛的、极具调理的生长着，一丝不苟的遵循着植物的向光性，一团一团地将身负圣束的光精灵簇拥在它们的中央，像是诚恳的信徒一般围绕着它们心中的太阳。

看到这幅场景的两只小魅魔眼睛亮晶晶的，都忍不住惊讶地微微张开了翅膀。比起站在一边明明面无表情，却在默默地摇尾巴对这幅景象表示喜爱的900，康纳更是有些兴奋的展开翅膀有些好奇地绕着教堂来回转悠。像是怕吓到那些花似的，用指尖小心翼翼地轻轻触碰着它们柔嫩的花瓣和枝叶。

“抱歉…我没听马库斯说会有来访者。”

赛门边有些弱气的这么说道，边起身对这两只突然造访教堂的小魅魔表示欢迎。光精灵有着过分苍白的皮肤，以及如同冬日阳光一般温暖的浅金色短发。他的声音听起来过分温和而又过分虚弱了，让人很难把他同他的其他同族联系起来。

而随着六个人的汇合，得知暂时还不用把这只虚弱到看起来有些可怜的光精灵强行带回圣域的两只小魅魔都松了一口气。不知是出于什么原因，总之康纳和900还都意外地挺喜欢这位身体虚弱的光精灵的，两只小魅魔都想要同赛门更多的了解一下，好奇精灵平日里所用的魔法和恶魔所用的究竟有什么不同。于是教堂主厅暂时分成了非常鲜明两部分，其中一边是汉克、盖文还有马库斯在谈论关于这次的目标「造物」的某些相关讯息，另一边则是康纳、900还有赛门其乐融融的在谈论鲜花、魔法以及——性的事情。

 

是的，性，就如我们所说，是性爱，是人类、恶魔甚至精灵都会有的、没什么好羞耻的本能需求。当然这个话题也只是无意间挑起的罢了，甚至它都不算是一个独立话题，只是在两只小魅魔与光精灵一并谈起自家饲主时，突然蹦出来的一个话题而已。

原本两只小魅魔同光精灵乖巧地靠在教堂主厅的一角，边随性的聊聊天，边时不时地看看站在另一边正在讨论着什么的自家饲主。结果就在900沉默地向自家饲主那边看了一会之后，原本不怎么插话的魅魔终于忍不住开口，好心地对赛门发出了提醒。

“你同马库斯应该…应该不怎么做爱吧。”

900波澜不惊地这么说着，但是脸上的表情却脱离了原本淡然的样子，而是明显有些担心地微微纠起了眉头。

“魅魔可以感受到…我是说，我和康纳都看得出他积压了很久。”900这么说着，又扭头看向自己的哥哥。

“这种事情…不、不可以把实话说出来！”

康纳边向赛门道歉，边有些手足无措地阻止自己的弟弟继续把实情说出来。虽然他也很担心马库斯那样禁欲下去会不会有什么问题，但是不知为何他总觉得把这件事直接同赛门提出来有些不太好。

“什、什么！？”赛门像是没反应过来似的如此感叹道，他的脸颊因为羞耻而泛起了些许红晕，语气也不由自主地加重了几分，不得不说这让他看起来比原来看起来健康了许多。

“因为我一直都戴着圣束身体很虚弱，所以马库斯也从来都不向我要求什么…虽然我也想…但是他每次都说不用勉强之类的…”

赛门红着脸乱七八糟地这么解释道，搞得两只小魅魔立刻温柔地安慰赛门不用担心，甚至还各种鼓励光精灵之后要更加主动一些。

 

站在一边交换完讯息的三位，看着在教堂另一边其乐融融不知道在讨论着什么的三个人。不知为何，莫名有种仿佛看到三只漂亮的小奶猫互相磨蹭打闹的治愈感。

TBC


End file.
